Another Tree Hill
by A.OTH.Fan
Summary: Brooke moved from Tree Hill to New York during her sophomore year. At Tree Hill High she made a few good friends, but there was one person who changed her life. Now she's back and has to face that person along with other life changing choices. - This is my first fanfic. I love Brooke so it's very Brooke centric. It also has Naley in it and alot of Leyton. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you a few things are different from the original story. Some I'll tell you now, some you'll read on the way. Brooke is 24 years old. Haley is 26, so is Peyton. Nathan and Lucas are both 28. Keith's alive and is married to Karen, he's the uncle of Nate and Lucas just like in the show. We also have Lily, Keith and Karens daughter and Lucas's half sister, but she won't be mentioned much. Dan is married to Deb. Nate and Lucas are half brothers just like in the show. That was it for now! Hope you like it!**

"She should be here any minute now.", Haley was pacing around her living room while waiting for her husband and best friend to come home. A little blonde boy came running down the stairs to the kitchen counter, he was about to grab a cookie when his mother called him. "James Lucas Scott what have I told you about cookies before dinner?" Jamie looked up at his mother and sighed "That the cookie monster will sleep under my bed..." "And do you want a monster under your bed?" his mother asked. Jamie put a finger on his chin and pondered, "Guess I'll have to sleep with you tonight mommy!". Jamie took a cookie and ran to his room. "JAMES LUCA-... JAMIE!", Haley yelled after him.

The blonde got distracted when the door opened and a petite brunette came walking in wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, behind her was a tall handsome brunette carrying a bag and three trolleys. Seeing her made Haleys face lit up. Let's just say her dimpled smile had that effect on everyone. "Tigger!" "Tutor mom!" Both girls exchanged a long hug. "Well hello to you too Haley..." Nathan put the bag down and closed the door. Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan and looked at her friend. "It's been too long.." said Brooke while taking a seat at the bar in the kitchen. "Yes it has.. you were too busy being the owner of a famous clothing brand." said Haley. Nathan joined the women in the kitchen and Haley took a few drinks out of the fridge. "Hales.. she's THE B. Davis.. do you think she has time for small people like us?" said Nathan acting offended. Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk Mr. NBA... besides I'm only the face of the company.. mother owns it..". "Mother?Like in Bitchtoria?" asked Haley. "Yeah well it's a long story.. let's save it for another time.." sighed Brooke. "Anyway where's my favourite boy?" "Who Lucas?" Brooke gave Nathan a punch in the gut and Haley laughed. "Still feisty I see..." uttered Nathan. Haley called for her son, "Jamie! Guess who's here!". After a few seconds Jamie came running down the stairs, "Aunt Brooke!". He ran over to Brooke and gave her a tight hug. Brooke hugged back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey tutor son, missed me?" "Yes!" Jamie looked at Brookes luggage, "Did you bring me a gift?" "Jamie!" Haley gave her son a look. Brooke laughed "Sorry Jamie I didn't get the time to buy you something... but I promise I'll take you shopping and you can pick as many toys as you like." Jamie jumped, "Yay! Can we get some chocolate ice cream too?" Brooke laughed again "Ofcourse, anything for my favourite boy!".

Haley and Nathan smiled, although Brooke wasn't around when Jamie entered the world he was still very fond of her. Brooke was born in Tree Hill, she attended Tree Hill High till the age of 15, she was a sophomore and Haley was a junior. Brooke was never a great student, she had more of an eye for fashion than anything else, that is how she met Haley who tutored her and it clicked instantly. Brooke looked up to Haley, she had it all: loving parents, great grades, a hot boyfriend... in other words everything that Brooke lacked. During her sophomore year Brooke moved to New York with her parents, she didn't want to but she didn't have much of a choice either. Haley had visited Brooke in New York a couple of times but didn't get the chance for over a year. They still held contact over skype but didn't visit in person.

Brooke looked at Jamie and saw a certain someone in him. Haley noticed the serious change on Brookes face and decided to start a new topic, "So how long are you staying?" Brooke snapped back to reality "Huh?" "I asked how long you were staying." Haley looked puzzled at Brooke. "Geez you want me gone already?" Nathan chuckled "Hales you didn't have to make it that obvious." Haley looked shocked "No.. NO! That's not what I meant you can stay forever or all I care..." "Good cause I'm moving here actually..." Haley clapped in her hands and gave Brooke a bright smile. "REALLY?!" shouted Haley. "That explains the luggage.." added Nathan also smiling. "Yeah well.." Brooke shrugged "mother wanted to multiply the COB shops so I thought why not in Tree Hill? She was against it at first because..." Brooke mimicked a witchy voice "Tree Hill is small and poor who will buy designer clothes there!" Haley, Nathan and Jamie laughed. Brooke continued, "But then I reminded her that I grew up here.. and we were fine with money!" "More than fine..." added Haley. "And.." Brooke continued "COB isn't just made for celebrities or rich people, anyone can buy clothes there even you Tutor Mom!" "Geee... thanks Brooke!" Haley gave Brooke a look and Brooke bit her tongue. Nathan laughed, "So did you find a place for your shop.. and a place to stay?". Brooke nodded, "My assistant Millie came here before me and sent me some pics.. I really liked one place for the shop, it's near Karens Café. As for the appartment, I'm going to look at one tomorrow.". Haley and Nathan looked at each other. "Don't you think it will be weird? If you're near Karens Café you're gonna see a lot of people you don't like.", said Haley. Brooke shrugged, "It's Tree Hill... I'm gonna see a lot of him anyway.. and to be honest I'm over it. I was 15 and stupid.". "Did he try to contact you all when you were in New York?" asked Nathan. "Not in the beginning... but when his book came out he sent me a copy. Didn't read it. Didn't want to. He AND his comet can go fu-" Nathan pulled Jamie with him, "TIME TO GO PLAY BALL BUDDY!".

Haley gave Brooke a sympathetic smile, "You know he's coming over for dinner in a few right?" Brooke took a big gulp out of her drink, "Figured. He's Nate's brother after all." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand, "His wife's coming too." Brooke looked up at Haley, "His wife? Let me guess... the boney blonde who hated me in High School?". Haley nodded, "They married a year ago... she's changed Brooke she's actually quite nice and he's changed a lot too.." Brooke smiled, "Yeah well so am I and you don't have to give me the Bambi look Haley. I'm fine.. it was 9 years ago." "Whatever you say Tigger." said Haley rubbing Brooke's arm. "I'm more focused on the company than anything else anyways.." shrugged Brooke. "Anyhow Tutor Mom, You have to show me to my room remember?"

_**- The other Scott's residence:**_  
A handsome blonde was sitting at his desk while his beautiful, also blonde, wife was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think this dress suits me?" asked Peyton. "Yes." answered Lucas without looking at his wife. "Luke you didn't even take a look." said Peyton whilst turning around. "Could you please take a break from writing and look at me. You also have to get ready, it's almost time to leave." Lucas ignored her demand and continued writing. "I don't have to turn around, you're wearing something black like always and look beautiful like always." said Lucas. Peyton rolled her eyes and walked over to him, once there she shut his laptop. Lucas finally looked at her, "See. Beautiful." Peyton rolled her eyes and walked over tot heir closet. "You basically called me predictable." Lucas walked over to Peyton and hugged her from behind, giving her a quick kiss on her shoulder, "You're my wife, I'll always tell you you're beautiful. And you're predictable for me because I've loved you for 10 years… you made the bridesmaids wear a BLACK leather dress on our wedding day." Peyton laughed, she turned around and gave Lucas a long kiss with her arms around his neck. "I love you Lucas Scott." Lucas smiled, "I love you too Peyton Sawyer Scott." Suddenly Peyton pushed Lucas away, "You really have to get ready though, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" Lucas sighed. "It's just a dinner at my brothers house why do we have to look fancy?" "They didn't give us a dress code Luke… but I want it to be special when we tell them!" Peyton got a big grin on her face as did Lucas.

End.

**Next chapter: Brooke and Lucas come face to face. What happened in Brooke and Lucas's past, and why does she hate him? What do Peyton and Lucas want to tell the others? **

**Feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, first off, I wanted to thank the guest reviewer for the review. I really appreciate the feedback! I'm trying my best to put good LP scenes in it my chapters... trying cause I've always been more of a Brucas fan lol. But I like to pleasure my readers and your wish is my command. AND! I got more than 100 views I'm so happy! I tried to make this chapter a little longer... so ... ENJOY!**

Haley and Nathan were setting the tables, Haley put the last plate down and looked at her husband with an annoyed look. "They're late again Nathan!" Nathan looked at his wife and sighed. "They're always late Hales.. they're probably busy doing stuff we haven't done for a while…" Haley chuckled while Nathan came closer to her, he was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "Oops too late!" said Haley walking over to the door. "Haley James-Scott you're going to be the death of me!" yelled Nathan after Haley. Haley laughed and opened the door to see her best friend standing there with his wife. "Hey Hales." said Lucas and Peyton greeted her too. Lucas walked in and Peyton and Haley shared a hug. Haley shut the door and looked at Lucas and Peyton. Nathan came and greeted them too. "Let's go to the dining room before Hales goes She-Hulk on us…" said Nathan. Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas and Peyton, "You guys are late you know… I had to give Jamie another cookie because we couldn't have dinner yet." Lucas laughed, "Where is my nephew anyway?" "He's upstairs in his room.. I'll call him." said Nathan. "No I'll go get him.." with that Lucas ran upstairs. Haley turned around to mention a certain brunette, but before she could say anything Lucas was already gone.

Brooke was sitting in Jamies room on his bed while Jamie was showing her his rabbit. "That's a cute bunny." said Brooke. "His name is Chester." said Jamie a-matter-of-factly taking Chester out of his cage and giving him to Brooke. "Hi Ches!" said Brooke. "It's Chester." repeated Jamie. "I don't think he minds if I call him a Ches!" said Brooke while stroking Chester's fur. "He really doesn't.. actually he told me he has a crush on you!" said Jamie. "Oh does he? Ofcourse he does! I am Brooke Davis!" said Brooke. "Brooke Penelope Davis!" said Jamie while taking Chester back. Brooke laughed, "Alright.. one more cookie for the boy genius. But don't tell your mom!" Unbeknownst to them Lucas was listening to the whole conversation, he was shocked to see Brooke there but got a smile on his face while listening to the conversation she had with the 4-year old.

It was when Jamie turned around when he saw his uncle Lucas smiling at him. "Uncle Lucas!" yelled Jamie as he ran over to Lucas, who then picked him up and hugged him. Brooke looked shocked and didn't know what to say, but she plastered a smile on her face. "Hey little man." said Lucas. He looked over at Brooke, "Hey Brooke.." "Hi.." that was the only thing she could say at the moment. Jamie looked at Lucas, then Brooke, then back at Lucas, "Do you know each other?" Lucas and Brooke stared at each other for a few more seconds. Brooke shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Lucas looked at Jamie, "We have to go downstairs dinner is ready." Jamie looked over at Brooke, "Aren't you coming?" Brooke wasn't responding. "Aunt Brooke!" repeated Jamie. Brooke snapped out of her daze and looked at Jamie, "Huh yeah I'll be over there in a few."

Brooke saw Lucas walk away and stood in Jamies room for a few minutes. "Come on Brooke.." she said to herself, "you can do this.." she sighed. After a few minutes Brooke walked down stairs to the dining room, Lucas was already sitting there. Peyton was talking to Jamie when Brooke walked in. "What took you so long Brooke?" asked Haley. Peyton looked up to the person taking a seat, her face paled. "Nothing." answered a nervous Brooke. "Peyton you remember Brooke right?" said Nathan, "She used to go to Tree Hill High too." Peyton was still looking at Brooke with a confused expression. "Yeah.. ofcourse I do." "Can we start eating now Mama?" said Jamie interrupting the awkwardness that was going on. Haley looked at her son and laughed they all said grace and started eating.

The dinner was silent, Brooke got a few looks from Peyton, to her surprise… they looked like looks of sympathy. Brooke just smiled back at her. "So what made you come all the way to Tree Hill Brooke?" Brooke had to look over to actually believe who was talking to her. It was Lucas. "I.. uhm.. I'm moving back here." said Brooke fidgeting with the food on her plate. Lucas gave her a weird look, _'Do I still intimidate her?' _Peyton looked at Brooke and said "Moving back? For what?" Brooke plastered another smile on her face… it became easier for her as the time progressed. "I'm opening a Clothes over Bro's shop here… it's my…" "Your company's name… I know" said Peyton. "Who wants some dessert?!" yelled Haley in between. She sensed the tense atmosphere and tried to thin it out a little.

Peyton kept looking at Brooke. She didn't know how she felt about Brooke moving back to Tree Hill. Lucas had explained everything to her but she still felt a little insecure. "We're pregnant!" Lucas and Nathan both choked on their food while Haley dropped some plates while she was about to walk away. Brooke just simply looked at Peyton with her mouth open a little. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" yelled Haley. "We're having a baby… I mean.. Lucas and I are having a baby." repeated Peyton with a wide grin on her face. "That wasn't the way we were going to tell them Peyt…" said Lucas. "Oh well.. plans changed." said Peyton giving him a quick peck. "I can't believe this…" Haley walked over to Peyton almost crying and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy! Congratulations! Jamie you're going to have a niece!" "Or a nephew.." added Lucas. Jamie looked over at Lucas and said "I do wan't a little brother… I asked Mama but she won't get me one." "Believe me kiddo we're trying.." said Nathan. "Nathan!" said Haley. "Congrats bro.." Nathan stood up to give Lucas a hug. "Brooke can you belie-…" Haley turned around to notice that Brooke was gone. "Damn I broke my China." said Haley quickly changing the subject to ignore her friends absence. "You clean that? I'll get the dessert?" said Peyton. "Yeah thanks." said Haley.

Brooke was sitting at the poolside confused about what just happened… was she trying to make her jealous? Was she still using something that happened 9 years ago against her? Brooke didn't know. "Haley said she changed.. well.. she only straightened her hair." When Brooke said she was over Lucas, she meant it. So she didn't know why his wife would still like to torture her about her past. Brooke sighed and put her head in her hands. Suddenly the door slid open. Brooke didn't care to look behind her. In the past few years she learned to turn her feelings off and that's what she was doing. Someone handed Brooke caramel custard. She looked to her left and was suprised to see Peyton there.

"Here's your dessert." said Peyton. Brooke took the dessert from Peytons hands and gave her a smile, "Thanks." Peyton started to walk away when Brooke called for her. "Peyton.." Peyton turned around looking at Brooke. "Congratulations on the baby. I'm really happy for you." said Brooke. "Thanks" said Peyton. "Do you mind to stay here for a while?" continued Brooke. "Why?" asked Peyton. "Just.. I wanted to talk to you.. about…. What happened in High School." Brooke stood up from the pool side. Peyton took out a fake laugh and crossed her arms, "That's not really a conversation I want to have with you Brooke." "I get it.." said Brooke, "but I just wanted to tell you that I'm here to start fresh and I'd really like it if we could work things out and maybe become friends. I mean I have some maternity ideas in my head for my next line and maybe you could model them for me…?" Peyton let out a genuine laugh this time, which made Brooke smile a little, but it didn't take a second for Peyton to be serious again. "I'll try.." said Peyton looking away from Brooke. Peyton walked over to the door and slid it open again, "I'm sorry Brooke… I wish you were smarter in High School." and she was gone again. That was typical Peyton for you. Nice for one second and Bitter for the other. Brooke didn't feel offended because she agreed with Peyton. She wished she was smarter too. The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Brooke went to bed early. She used her early morning house hunting as an excuse and left the scene.

The next morning Peyton and Lucas were sitting in Karens Café. Lucas just told his mother the good news onthe phone… and she was ecstatic. Karen was with Keith on a world tour so the café was in Lucas and Peytons hands. After a very long pause of joy Karen bombarded Peyton with her questions. "How far along are you?" was the last one. "6 weeks.. and we only just knew 2 days ago." said Peyton. "I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby!" said Karen. "That sounds so weird…" said Lucas. "Ok son I really need to hang up, Keith's giving you his congratulations too but he can't talk right now because his face is stuffed." Lucas and Peyton laughed, "Thanks dad." said Lucas. They said their goodbyes and Karen hung up. "Everyone is so happy for us Luke.. even Brooke congratulated me yesterday." said Peyton while hugging her husband. "Did she?" asked Lucas. "Yeah it was actually very nice of her…" said Peyton. Lucas looked out of the windows… "Hey I'll be back in a few oke? I'm gonna take a walk for a min." Peyton looked at Lucas for a few seconds… she gave him a kiss. "Ok but come back soon! Lunch is starting and it will get really busy." "Well if you let go of me I'll be back sooner" teased Lucas. Peyton gave him a light punch and they said their goodbyes.

Brooke was standing in her new shop talking to some workers. "This looks perfect! I can't wait till it's done… I love Millie for this." said Brooke. "Well it's almost done m'am just give is another day and it will become exactly as you wanted it." said one of the workers. Brooke clapped in her hands. "Thanks!" Suddenly her phone rang. It was Millicent. "Hey I was just about to call you." said Brooke. "Hi! I'm over at your almost-new-home. Are you sure you want to keep the furniture?" asked Millie. "Yes! I saw it and I love it. I want to keep everything just give them how much they want!" said Brooke. "Brooke I can't hand out the money remember…" said Millie, "I'm just a assistant.. I need your signature." "Well forge it Millie. I don't want to stay at Naleys anymore I think I'm intruding their sex life!" said Brooke while stomping her foot. Brooke was nice and Millie was her friend but when Brooke wanted something, she needed to have it immediately. "I can't Brooke! If Mrs. Davis gets to know she'll throw me in jail!" said a panicky Millie. "Millicent Huxtable.. how many times do I have to tell you I'm your boss not my mother!" said Brooke. "Well actually she's your boss now too.." said Millie in a sad voice. "Crap… I'll be there in 10…" said Brooke while holding giving herself a facepalm. "Great! We'll be waiting!" said Millie as she hung up.

Brooke sighed, and heard the door open. "We're not open ye-…" Brooke stopped talking when she turned around and saw Lucas standing there. "Hey." said Lucas. "Hi.." said Brooke. Lucas walked in, "It looks nice." "It's not done yet." said Brooke. "I can see that…" said Lucas. "So Peyton told me about your talk yesterday. It was very nice of you. Thanks" "You're welcome" said Brooke. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "So this is awkward…" said Lucas. "Why does she hate me?" asked Brooke bluntly. "What?" asked Lucas a little shocked. "I asked why she hated me.. Peyton… Your Wife." repeated Brooke. "I.. uh…" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence because Brooke interrupted him. "I mean let's be honest Lucas." Brooke's voice got higher and fiercer. "I know I made a huge mistake.. I acted pretty slutty and I can't take it back but why not hate the both of us? She still married you.. she still spent 9 years with you continously after everything that YOU did with ME!" yelled Brooke. She didn't even noticed she was yelling untill the workers stopped working. She looked at them and hinted to go on with their jobs. Lucas stood there shell shocked. He never expected Brooke to explode like that. "I thought you were over all this?" said Lucas. "Oh believe me I am! I've been over it since I moved to New York.. I didn't have a choice remember! I just need to know why she thinks I was the only bad guy in all of this?!" Brooke let all her anger out… every emotion that she had turned off came rushing back. "She doesn't know Brooke…" said Lucas in a low whisper. Brooke couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean?" asked Brooke. "She doesn't know what I did… I couldn't afford to lose her… so I never told her… and I was hoping you wouldn't tell her either.." said Lucas. He was being honest. He never wanted to lose Peyton. Brooke stood there in silence taking in everything that Lucas had said. "I hope you under-…." Lucas got interrupted again. "Get out!" said Brooke. Lucas looked at her with a sad face… the face that used to make her do everything he wanted. Lucas still stood there. "I said! GET OUT! If you're afraid I'm going to ruin someones life then don't worry Lucas cause I'm not like you…" whispered Brooke, clearly hurt. "Brooke…" said Lucas. "Don't! I'm not mad at you Lucas… I actually pity you… now please go?" Brooke had tears in her eyes at this moment. Lucas turned around and walked away.

End.

**Next Chapter: New eye-candy for Brooke. What does Peyton do with the offer that Brooke gave her about the friendship? What will happen to Brooke and Lucas now? Will Brooke tell Peyton the truth of did she mean what she said to Lucas?**

**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've reached more than 300 views and that's a reason to celebrate with: A NEW CHAPTER. Thanks alot to the guest reviewer and dixie326. Your reviews mean alot to me and as I said your wish is my command! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't kno you could add horizontal lines... well this is awkward now I'm actually gonna do it lolll.**

* * *

Two days went by and Brooke finally moved in to her new house. The previous owners also sold their furniture to Brooke, well they had to, she insisted. It was the day of the opening of her new shop and Brooke was feeling happy. She pushed the whole conversation with Lucas out of her mind and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple strapless figure hugging dress that stopped a little above her knees. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing light make-up.

"Here's to a new beginning Brooke Davis." she said while straightening her dress with her hands. She walked over to her cabinet to get her phone. She tried Haley's number and got her voicemail. "Haley James Scott! I've called you six times and you're still not picking up. It's almost time for the shop to open and you still haven't answered back. I'm coming over right now to drag your little ass out of that house!" with that she hung up grabbed her clutch and walked out of her house.

* * *

In Karens Café Peyton was cleaning up the tables on the outside of the café when she noticed quite a crowd across the street with a few balloons floating around. She went inside and walked over to the counter. "Whats that all about?" she asked her husband who was behind the counter. "What?"asked Lucas. "The ruccus across the street." Peyton said while handing the dishes to her husband. "It's probably Brookes shop. I heard it was opening today." said Lucas while taking the dishes to the kitchen while Peyton followed him. "Do you think we should go?" asked Peyton while taking her apron off. "Do you want to go?" asked Lucas while filling up the dishwasher. "I don't know…" said Peyton, "she told me she wanted to be friends…" Lucas cringed at the idea of Peyton and Brooke being friends. What if Brooke decided to tell Peyton what he's been hiding for all these years.

"I mean I was pretty bitchy to her the other day… I basically called her dumb." continued Peyton. "Maybe I should go over and tell her I'm sorry." Lucas closed the dishwasher and walked over to his wife putting his hands on her shoulders. "She didn't really invite us did she? Besides I think we'd be the last people she wants to see on her big day…" said Lucas a-matter-of-factly. "You're right…," said Peyton, "nevermind let's just go back to work and finish early today please? I'm tired." "Sure…" said Lucas kissing Peytons forehead "anything for you two." Peyton smiled at this, she was barely pregnant and he already cared so much.

* * *

Brooke parked her car and walked over to Naley's house. She didn't knock and went straight to open the door, which to her surprise, was unlocked. She walked in and started yelling. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Brooke put her clutch in front of her eyes and turned around. "BROOKE!" said Haley pushing Nathan away. "Seriously Brooke bad timing…" said Nathan getting off of Haley. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Brooke. "YOU GUYS HAVE A SON WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN?!" she continued. "It's not like you can't have sex if you're a mother. Your mother probably has sex all the time!" said Haley trying to cover herself up. "DON'T GO THERE WITH ME TUTOR MOM! AS IF THIS WASN'T HORRIBLE ENOUGH I DON'T WANT ANY IDEAS OF MY MOTHER BEING NAKED!" continued Brooke. "It's alright Brooke… it's what humans do…" said Nathan. "Don't try to act smart with me Nathan Scott! I'll turn around and take a picture of your pride right now!" warned Brooke. "Alright alright!" said Nathan as he walked to the bathroom to finish off his duty.

"Brooke you could've knocked!" said Haley. "How was I supposed to know that you were doing this! What if Jamie sees you. Do you wan't to scar him for life?!" asked Brooke, who whas still turned around with her clutch infront of her eyes. "He's not home he's at Skills…." sighed Haley. "Whatever! I came over to see if you were ready. Which you clearly aren't unless you want to streak at my opening!" said Brooke with a sassy tone. "We'll be ready in a few and we'll come over as soon as we're ready. I promise." said Haley while holding her head in shame. "You better!" said Brooke, she then opened the door and was about to walk away. "Oh and next time… please lock the door if you want to have sex in the living room!" added Brooke, after that she closed the door and ran off in horror. Haley was left there, naked and sighing with her face as red as a tomato.

* * *

"I think we should go." repeated Peyton. "I mean.. I feel bad Luke I really do. Maybe it's just the hormones but I think I should give her another chance." added Peyton. "Who said she's going to take that chance?" asked Lucas. "She could easily have lied to you again." he added. Lucas knew he was making things up but he didn't want to risk Peyton knowing the truth. Peyton thought for a few seconds and said "Lucas I'm going. I'd like for you to come with me but if you're not.. I'm still going." said Peyton while taking her apron off.

* * *

At Clothes over Bro's, Brooke walked passed the crowd that was standing outside of her shop. The store was already opened by Millie but nobody was let in untill Brooke came. Brooke walked in to see a stressed out Millie walking from left to right, she stopped when she saw Brooke. "Where were you! You're late!" said Millie. "I know I'm sorry.. but it's really not a reason I want to think about again…" said Brooke almost thinking about the Naley incident again. "Ok then I'll open the doors now!" said Millie while quickly walking over to the door as Brooke readied herself.

Half an hour went by and Brooke was talking to a lot of reporters and even taking the time to talk to the "normal" customers that came in to take a look. A few minutes later Naley walked in with a guy who had a big mouth and a blonde guy who was really easy on the eyes. Brooke and Millicent walked over to them and greeted Naley. "I see you guys got the time of day to come by.." said Brooke while Haley rolled her eyes. "This looks amazing Brooke." she tried to change the subject. "Yeah you really did a great job." added Nathan. "Thanks!" said Brooke while giving them a wide grin.

Brooke then looked at the guys and Naley for a introduction. "Oh yeah," said Nathan "this is Clay Evans… my agent" he said while pointing to the blonde hunk, who then gave Brooke a kiss on her hand which made her blush, "and this is-…" "MARVIN MCFADDEN!" said Millie while clapping in her hands. Brooke looked at her with a confused face. "You're the newsreporter right?" continued Millie. "Yeah… yes I am…" said Marvin with a slight blush on his face. This was the first time a girl recognised him. "Yeah well we call him Mouth." said Nathan and Haley gave him a slight elbow. Millie ignored Nathan completely and kept looking at mouth. Brooke took a notice of this. "Ok… well.. this is my assistant Millicent Huxtable, everyone." "It's really nice to meet you!" said Millie while giving Mouth a hand.

The door opened and to the gangs surprise there were Lucas and Peyton. "Excuse me you guys…" said Brooke, "Millie can you please give these guys a tour I'll be right back." she added while walking over to Lucas and Peyton. "Hey." said Brooke. "Hi." said Peyton. "I didn't think you would come.." continued Brooke not even looking at Lucas. "Yeah we weren't going to.. but I wanted to talk to you so…" answered Peyton. She sensed the tenstion between Lucas and Brooke, it was pretty obvious they were ignoring each other untill Lucas spoke up. "Are Nathan and Haley here?" he asked. "Yes." said Brooke still not looking at him. "I'll go find them." and with that he left Peyton and Brooke alone.

"Congratulations I guess…" said Peyton. "Thanks." said Brooke, giving Peyton a sincere smile. "It looks great." continued Peyton while looking around. "Well thanks again." said Brooke with a dry laugh also looking around. "Listen Brooke… I'm really sorry about the other day… and… you were right. Maybe we can start over. I think that would be better for everybody." said Peyton. "That means a lot to me." said Brooke while stretching out her hand for a handshake. "So I guess we'll start over as friends?" Peyton looked at Brooke's hand and looked at Brooke again. "Yeah… about that… let's just start as colleagues.." said Peyton. "Ok.." said Brooke while feeling a bit embarrassed. "I mean you wanted to start a maternity line.. so I guess I'm your new model." added Peyton. "O my god that means the world to me Peyton! Really, thanks!" said Brooke with a cheeky grin on her face which also made Peyton smile.

"Don't you think you should run that by me Honey?" said a voice at the door. Brooke looked behind Peyton and was shocked to see her mother, Victoria Davis, standing there. "Mother?" gasped Brooke. "What are you doing here?" she continued. Victoria walked over to her daughter and Peyton. "Well my daughter is opening a establishment on her own.. why wouldn't I be here?" asked Victoria while looking at Peyton. "You look familiar…." she added. "Mother this is Peyton, Peyton Sawyer." said Brooke. "The one that humiliated you infront of the whole school?" asked Victoria giving Peyton a nasty look. Peyton looked shocked and didn't know that to say. "Mother!" said Brooke. "We're over that! She's going to model for me, we're getting along quite well actually." added Brooke.

Victoria looked at Peyton for a few seconds and broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Peyton. "You're going to model for my daughter? I mean look at you.. which designer are you wearing? Target?" snapped Victoria. Peyton couldn't believe her ears. She was about to say something when Brooke interrupted, "Ok thats enough mother!" Brooke turned to Peyton, "Please excuse us for a minute?" after that she walked to the stockroom pulling her mother along.

"What are you doing?!" asked Brooke wanting to yell but still whispering. "Didn't I already tell you. I'm here to support you." answered Victoria releasing her arm from Brookes grip. "By driving my customers away and insulting my friend?" snapped Brooke. "Oh she's your friend now… have you forgotten what she did to you?" asked Victoria, a little shocked by her daughters statement. " I'm going to live here remember… besides she doesn't know the truth…" said Brooke. "What do you mean?" asked Victoria a little confused. "Lucas never told her the truth.. he told her that it was my fault.. and now they're married, he's afraid to lose her." said Brooke, the last few words with a slight whisper and pain across her face.

"You have got to be kidding me…" said Victoria. Brooke knew her mother was pissed and this wasn't a good sign. "It's not Peytons fault mother…" continued Brooke. "Ofcourse it isn't, she's married to a lying bastard." snapped Victoria, after that she sighed rubbing her temples. "But you can't simply expect her to be a model can you? Besides you should've asked me first… I'm the owner remember." continued Victoria. "No." said Brooke." "Excuse me?" said Victoria clearly shocked. "I said, NO! You're the owner of the company because you STOLE it from right under my nose." said Brooke this time yelling, hoping that the music on the outside would damp her yelling. "I didn't take it from right under your nose, you were in a depression. If I didn't step in you would've lost your precious company." said Victoria while putting her arms across her chest. "I still lost it didn't I? It was the last thing I had.. after losing EVERYTHING and you took it from me." said Brooke in a angry but hurt tone.

"Truth be told Brooke I don't think your stable enough to have it back." said Victoria. "EXCUSE ME? I'M NOT STABLE ENOUGH?!" yelled Brooke. "Don't forget I'm the designer MOTHER…" she continued, "I could easily stop designing. Let's see where 'your' company ends up if I do that." snapped Brooke while walking over to the door. "Honey.." said Victoria. "DON'T!... Just… don't" said Brooke leaving Victoria on her own.

On the other side of the shop Millicent was showing Mouth some clothes. "You could maybe buy this for your girlfriend.." said Millie trying to find out more about Mouth. "I ehm.. actually.. don't have a girlfriend." said Mouth with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. "Oh you don't, good!" said Millie while Mouth gave her a confused look. "I mean… that… sucks." said Millie trying to hide her excitement.

Peyton was talking to Haley about what just happened with Victoria. "God Brookes mom is such a…" "Bitch.. yeah I know" said Haley finishing her sentence for her. They looked over at the woman who was standing behind the counter giving her a evil glare untill she looked back at them.

Lucas who had chosen something for Peyton walked over to the counter and put the item on the counter to pay for it. Victoria looked at him for a long time. "Lucas Scott?" she asked. "Umm.. yeah?" said Lucas. "I'm Victoria Davis. Brookes mother." said Victoria snatching the dress from under his arm. Lucas cursed himself inwardly. He had met her before, but couldn't remember her. Brooke talked about her mother alot and mostly it was negative. Lucas knew how ruthless she was.

"You want to buy this dress?" asked Victoria. "Yes.. for my wife." answered Lucas.. a little scared for what was about to happen. "It's nice. She deserves pretty dresses… and the truth." said Victoria while giving Lucas the death stare. "I don't know what you're talking about…" said Lucas trying to avert the accusation. "I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." said Victoria while checking the dress out. Lucas just paid her and grabbed the bag which the dress was now in. "Better late than never right? Unless you like to be the spitting image of your father." said Victoria as Lucas just walked away with a troubled look on his face.

Brooke was standing near the casual collection when Clay came up to her. "Hey.." he said while standing pretty close to her. "Hi… Clay right?" asked Brooke while turning to him. "Wow.. did I leave a good impression?" asked Clay trying to flirt with her. "No…. I just really liked play doh-when I was little….." said Brooke trying to tease him. "Can't say I haven't heard that one before.." said Clay with a chuckle. "You look pretty tired…" he continued. "Yeah it's been a pretty rough day." said Brooke thinking about all the events that happened.

"I don't want to tire you out anymore but could you help me pick something out for my girlfriend?" asked Clay nonchalantly. "Sure! What does she look like?" said Brooke in excitement. "That's funny.. she looks EXACTLY like you!" said Clay trying to act shocked which made Brooke laugh. "If that's your way of flirting you're doing pretty bad…" said Brooke. "Hey I made you laugh didn't I?" asked Clay giving Brooke a wide but cocky grin. "Yeah unfortunately you did." said Brooke with a cute dimpled laugh back. Suddenly Haley called for Brooke to come over. "Duty calls.." said Brooke. "Maybe I'll see you later.. or another day..?" asked Clay. "I'll think about it Play-Doh." said Brooke while walking away.

* * *

**Next chapter: Will Brooke take up Clays offer? Will Victoria cause any more trouble? Karen comes back and Brooke gets yet another surprise visit.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned and if you have any ideas, feel free to leave a review and share them with me!**

**xoxo**

**-A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Can you believe this! I have more than 600 views in just a few days. I'm so happy! So we're gonna celebrate again with another chapter. Thanks to AlexLS09, Glee80, Bethanyhayes and Potterhead0013 for following my story and SPECIAL thanks to Dixie326 for leaving a review AND following my story. I hope you guys like this chapter too! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night Lucas was laying in bed with his laptop while Peyton was trying on the new dress Lucas bought for her. "Luke this is so pretty!" she said while touching the silk dress. "That's why I bought it for you… now will you come to bed please?" asked Lucas with a fake frown on his face. "You sure you're missing me while you have your laptop with you?" teased Peyton while slipping out of the dress. "I'm pretty sure my laptop can't do half the things you do for me…." said Lucas putting the laptop away while his wife came to lie beside him.

"I'm pretty sure too…" said Peyton to Lucas while she inched closer to him. Her upper body was on top of him while he held his hand behind her neck. Peyton closed the distance when she crashed her lips on those of Lucas. They continued kissing each other hungrily, Lucas tossed Peyton to the side, which made him hover above her. Suddenly Peyton pushed Lucas away.

"Luke I can't stop thinking about something…" said Peyton. "What?" said Lucas while catching his breath. Peyton pushed him over on his back and snuggled next to him. "Brooke…" answered Peyton. "I think my laptop does know how to turn me off though…" said Lucas. Peyton slightly slapped him on his chest. "I'm serious… I met her mother today." continued Peyton. "Let me guess. She ended up insulting you and ended up making you feel bad at the same time." said Lucas knowing that it happened to him too.

"YES!" yelled Peyton while shooting up from her side of the bed while leaning on her elbow. "She did that to you too?" she asked. "Yeah pretty much…" answered Lucas. "What did she say to you?" asked Peyton, sincerely curious. "She just said some bullshit.. I don't even really remember… I'm sleepy." said Lucas as he turned his back to Peyton. Peyton looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. "A few minutes ago you wanted to have sex… now you're sleepy? Lucas why do you always shut down when I start talking about Brooke?" asked Peyton. Lucas knew she was annoyed, and hormonal. "She's just not worth it Peyt..." Lucas turned around to face Peyton and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Now can we go to sleep?" he asked. Peyton obeyed as she didn't want Lucas to be mad at her.

* * *

The next day Brooke was busy in her shop working on the computer to order fabrics for her new designs. Suddenly she heard the door opening and looked up to see who it was. To her annoyance it was Victoria. "Haven't you insulted enough people yesterday?" asked Brooke while going back to her orders. "What are you talking about?" asked Victoria. Brooke looked up to her with an annoyed expression. "Haley called me and told me what you did to Lucas…" answered Brooke.

"Well. He deserved it." said Victoria. "I hate him more than you, believe me I do… but…" Brooke couldn't finish her sentence because Victoria interrupted her. "But what Brooke?" asked Victoria without letting Brooke actually answer. "He ruined your life. I just reminded him of it." she continued. Brooke held her head in defeat. "Why don't you get it?" asked Brooke while shaking her head. "By reminding him you keep reminding me.." said Brooke with a hurt look on her face.

"I just want to leave my past behind me mother…" she continued. "Is that why you came back to Tree Hill? This is where it began Brooke, don't forget that." said Victoria while giving Brooke a stern look. "And the aftermath was in New York.." whispered Brooke. "See. I can't believe this….." said Victoria while shaking her head and giving a bitter laugh to Brooke. "You're clearly still BROKEN by everything that happened."

Brooke stared at her mother in disbelief. "EXCUSE ME?!" yelled Brooke. She stomped over to the door and put the closed sign up. After that she turned around to her mother. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" yelled a pissed of Brooke. "Don't you use that word against me!" said a shocked Victoria who couldn't believe her daughters tantrum. Brooke was holding her head while shaking it.

"I am NOT broken." said Brooke. "Honey…" Victoria tried to say something but Brooke interrupted her. "To be honest VICTORIA…" Brooke held her hand on the doorknob "YOU'RE the one who's trying to break me…" she continued. "Thats ridiculous!" yelled Victoria. "No it's not. You always wanted this company right? Well congratulations.. now you have a company but no daughter." said Brooke with a bitter smile.

"Brooke I'm just looking out for you…" said Victoria looking a little heartbroken. "No. You should be looking out for yourself…. because I will get MY company back sooner or later. That's when you'll know how it feels like to lose everything…" Brooke opened the door and gestured Victoria to leave. "Now get out. I don't ever want to see you near MY shop again." she continued. "Brooke…" said Victoria walking up to her. "Get. Out." said Brooke looking away from her. Victoria looked at Brooke for a few seconds and decided to leave.

* * *

At Karens Café, Peyton was standing behind the counter taking orders while Haley was serving the food. That is, untill they heard the bell ring when the door opened and saw Karen coming in. "Karen!" said Peyton, she walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. Haley walked over to Karen and gave her a hug too. "How's my granddaughter doing?" asked Karen while looking at Peyton. Peyton laughed, "We don't know the gender yet." "I'm sure it's gonna be a girl.." said Karen while the three of them walked over to the counter.

"Don't let Lucas hear you… he really wants a boy." said Haley while putting the orders up. "Speaking of a boy.. hows Jamie?" asked Karen. "He's good he's at pre-school." answered Haley. "And hows my boy?" asked Karen while looking over to Peyton. "He's fine, he's at the river court…" said Peyton while rolling her eyes. "I'm guessing he's not giving you much time…" said Karen, "don't worry I'll be sure to give him a earfull about that when I get there." she continued. At that moment Haley walked away to the kitchen and left Peyton and Karen alone.

"It's not that…" said Peyton. Karen looked at her with a confused face. "Then what is it? Did he do something wrong?" asked Karen. "He's just been acting weird since Brookes back…" said Peyton while walking behind the counter. "Who's Brooke?" asked Karen with a frown on her face. "The girl from High School… the one that claimed she had a thing with Lucas remember?" said Peyton while a customer came to pay for her food. Suddenly it clicked and Karen knew who she was talking about, "The Davis's kid you mean? Didn't she move to New York?" asked Karen.

Peyton gave the customer her change and said goodbye, after that she looked over at Karen. "Yeah like I said she's back… she opened a shop near here… you can see it when you're outside.. it has these big balloons…" said Peyton. Karen nodded, "I saw it when I drove here… is she causing trouble again?" Peyton shook her head, "No actually.. she's been really friendly.. but it gets awkward when Lucas and Brooke are in the same room and when I want to talk about her he changes the subject.."

Karen knew this seemed to bother Peyton so she put her hand on hers to assure her, "It's probably nothing… I'll talk to him about it." "Thanks.." said Peyton. She looked around and looked confused. "Where's Keith?" asked Peyton. "He wanted to meet Lucas.. so I guess he's at the river court by now." answered a smiling Karen.

* * *

Lucas was shooting some hoops while thinking about the conversation he had with his wife. He always came to the river court when something was bugging him. "What are you thinking about?" said Keith who was standing under the hoop and catched the basketball. Lucas hadn't noticed him untill now, he saw him and gave him a big smile while walking over to him. They hugged and walked over to the bleachers.

"So… you're going to be a father. How does it feel?" asked Keith. Lucas laughed, "I can't believe it…. really.." Keith laughed too, "I know… I had that feeling when your mother and I were going to have Lily." Lucas smiled and thought about how fast time went by with Peyton. "So any trouble in paradise while I was gone?" asked Keith. "What do you mean?" said Lucas while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well.. you're at the river court… after your HCM you only came here if you were stressed out about something…" said Keith, "And you and Peyton used to fight all the time so I'm just guessin' buddy." _Typical Keith, _thought Lucas. He was the first to know if something was bugging Lucas. "No fights." said Lucas. "By the way Lily is graduating soon right?" he continued, trying to change the subject. Keith noticed that Lucas didn't want to talk about it and just went with the flow. "Yeah, two weeks left" answered Keith. Lily was in her last year of college, she lived on campus so they didn't meet a lot but Lucas still loved his half-sister.

"Time flies doesn't it…" said Lucas while looking around. "Yes, she wants us to throw her a graduation party and whole Tree Hill should be invited." sighed Keith. "She doesn't even know all of Tree Hill." said Lucas breaking out in a laugh. "I know but she said she missed Tree Hill so she wants a huge party… she's a famous writers sister after all." said Keith while elbowing Lucas. Lucas laughed it off when suddenly something hit him… there's a certain brunette in Tree Hill too now.

* * *

Brooke was shutting down her laptop when someone unexpected came in her shop and walked over to the counter. Brooke was still annoyed by everything that happened with her mother. She was tired and wanted to go home. "Hi.. we were about to close actually but.. how can I help you?" said Brooke while coming out from behind the counter and giving the customer a tired smile.

Karen just simply looked at her and put her hand out for a handshake. Brooke looked at her with a confused expression. "I'm Lucas Scott's mother." said Karen. Brooke looked at her for a few seconds and gave her a firm hand shake. "Brooke Davis.." said Brooke. "I know.. your reputation preceeds you." said Karen while she gave Brooke a strict look with a very small, almost hidden, smile. Brooke was confused… how could this woman appear to be smiling and looking scary at the same time.

"Actually my daugher-in-law told me about you and I know your family." said Karen. Brooke stayed silent and just looked at Karen. "I knew about you since Lucas was in High School to be honest... but forgot about everything that happened… now you're back." said Karen, still giving Brooke the weird expression that she knew intimidated her. Brooke was done for the day, she already had heard enough shit from the mother and wasn't about to get lectured by the mother of the guy she hated the most.

"Can I help you with something Mrs. Scott?" asked Brooke feeling a bit more confident. "I am sure you can… see Peyton has been worried since you came back." answered Karen. "Peyton and I have actually been on good terms, she knows there's nothing the be worried about." said Brooke while crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh no, she's not worried about you. She's worried about her husband… Lucas.. my son." said Karen. _Why is she repeating herself?, _thought Brooke.

"What do I have to do with that?" asked Brooke. "I hope, for you, nothing." said Karen. "Excuse me?" asked Brooke… was she being threathened by a middle-aged woman? "Listen Mrs. Scott… I have no idea what you're talking about… sop lease leave me out of it? I talked to Peyton and we're fine." continued Brooke. "I know your history Brooke Davis. I suggest you stay away from my son and let his family in peace."

Brooke looked at her in shock, was this really happening. She already threw one person out today she wasn't afraid to do it again. "Well you clearly don't know the whole story.. I'm not after your son Mrs. Scott." said Brooke in a snappy tone. "Then keep it that way." said Karen, her smile was gone she only had that strict look on her face now. Brooke just gave her a stare. "I think you should leave…" said Brooke. "I was about to. Nice to meet you by the way." said Karen and there it was… the smile that freaked Brooke out.

As Karen walked away a certain blonde hunk came walking in. Brooke was lost in her thoughts when Clay walked up to her with a coffee. "Normally at this time.. I'd take you out for a drink but… they don't really have tequila to go." said Clay while looking at Brooke. Brooke who didn't even notice Clay was there just stared into blank space. "Hello…? Earth to Brooke?" he snapped his finger infront of her face and Brooke snapped back to reality.

"Clay! When did you come in?" asked a shocked Brooke. "Ehm… a few seconds ago.. I'm pretty sure you saw me…" answered Clay. "Sorry I was zoned out…" said Brooke. Clay looked at her with a confused expression and handed Brooke her coffee. "Here's your coffee… I saw Lucas's mom leave… did she say something?" he asked. Brooke grabbed the coffee which she was very glad for since she was tired. "No… why?" lied Brooke. "Cause I know she can be scary.. she scolded me once for not being a responsible adult.." said Clay with a sad expression which made Brooke laugh.

Brooke led him over to the couch. She went to the door put the closed sign up and went to sit next to him. "Do I wanna know what you did?" she asked. "It depends… if you like public nudity you would enjoy the story." said Clay with a quirky smile. Brooke laughed and shook her head, "Nevermind then. So what brings you here?" she asked. "Well….." said Clay "I actually wanted to call you and ask you out… but then I thought you could say no so I just came over." he continued, with the same silly smile on his face.

There was something about this boy that made Brooke happy. His presence and mood seemed to lift Brookes mood up in the two times she met him. "You couldn't risk me saying no, could you?" asked Brooke with a cocky grin. "Nope." said Clay. Both laughed and took a sip of their coffees. "How would you call me anyway?" asked Brooke, as far as she knew.. Clay didn't have her number. "It's easy.. I would get it from Nathan because he knows I'm crushing on you." said Clay while acting shy. This actually made Brooke blush.

"You sound like a high school girl…" laughed Brooke trying to hide her blush behind her dimples. "You make me feel like one…" answered Clay leaning his head on his hand and staring at Brooke. "Stop!" said Brooke laughing and gave Clay a slight shove, Clay laughed too. Brooke felt at ease with him, for a second she even forgot of how a horrible day it was.

"So about that date… maybe we could go shopping." said Clay. "God… you sound like a girl more and more with each word you say!" laughed Brooke. "Hey! I have to buy a gift for a friend of mine. She's graduating.. and since I'm not good with gifts for girls and you have the perfect taste in everything I wanted you to help me…" said Clay. Brooke smiled at this, it was kinda adorable that a guy like Clay knew girls who he was only 'friends' with and actually cared for. "Sure… I'll help." said Brooke. "So it's a date?" asked Clay. "It's a date." said Brooke with a blush.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Flashback Chapter! You'll know more about Lucas and will get a few details from the gangs high school time.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. As I said your wish is my command, if there's something you want to see in this story feel free to leave a review! I'll try my best to make it happen!**

**xoxo**

**-A.**


End file.
